Love Surpasses All
by shanis and lirpa
Summary: A late fic inspired by "The Gift". Two sides to Buffy's death.


Love Surpasses All  
  
By shanis and lirpa  
  
Wow, this is my first actual story on this site. I have a couple others written for a friend, but not here. Shanis and I would like to thank everyone who has helped us through our fanfiction careers, especially all our internet friends, you've really helped us.  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Never ours. They belong to evil Joss.  
Song Belongs to Lee Ann Rimes & Co.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel's POV  
  
I stare into space. Cordelia tells me I'm brooding again, but how can I not brood? Buffy, my beloved Buffy, is dead. DEAD. And now, like her, I am dead to the world. Again and again I imagine what have happened. I don't know much. Giles phoned Cordy and asked her to tell me but I didn't want to hear it. It's strange, I used to be so close to them, except maybe Xander, and now they go on with their lives, without me, barely sparing me a backward glance.  
  
I'm like some distant relative, someone who should be informed. They don't think of me as Buffy's love, that is a distinction awarded to Riley, or whoever she was seeing. When I left, at least I said goodbye. That doesn't matter though. It's petty, and besides we were both absent when the time came to say our final goodbyes. We both let Buffy down, we both let her die alone.  
  
*Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And you're left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of kyou and smile  
And be happy for the time I had you in me  
Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget  
so don't forget the memories we made  
Please remember  
Please remember*  
  
Maybe I'll get my absolution from the Powers That Be, not that it will matter anymore. There is no Buffy to share my mortality with, what good would being human do me? My God, my thoughts are so confused. It's like I've been spinning in circles for the longest time and I'm only now stopping or, maybe, slowing down.  
  
I haven't been to Sunnydale yet, much to Cordy's dismay, and I'm not planning to go while the others, her friends, are mourning for her. I have all of eternity to mourn for my love while they have only a short while, with the exception of William.  
  
* I was there for yoy, you were there for me  
Please remember our time together  
When time was yours and mine and we were wild and free  
Please remember  
Please remember me*  
  
So, I'll wait a while, and then I'll go visit her. She deserves to be told how much I love her just one more time, even if she can't hear it, physically that is. I'll know I said it, and I know that wherever whatever is left of Buffy, her spirit, if you will, will hear and know that Angel loved, no, Angel loves her more than life itself. Maybe, if I wasn't sure I would go to Hell for killing myself I'd join her. But I haven't done enough good in the world, yet. I can never do as much good as she did, just by being here and fighting for what she came to believe in. I can't do as much good as any of them, Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya, and Tara, who stand and fight every night, even though the demons they face are figments of children's nightmares. And you know what, I'm not even going to try.  
  
*Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away with just the memories  
Who's and not we might have been  
We leave your life and time will never know agian*  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
Wow, I'm really, well, dead. After the Master, Spike, Acathla, Angelus, The Iniative, Glory, and hundreds of others. And before all of that ther was Lothos, yes, musn't forget Lothos. I just never thought thought about how many vampires, demons, and other bad guys I've killed. You'd never think that a fall would kill me, ,I mean I survived everything, even losing mom, and I thought I did pretty well. I mean I didn't even have one breakdown, well, okay, maybe one, but most of the time I was strong, I mattered. I mattered to the world, my friends, and ... Angel. Oh my God, what have I done?  
  
*Please remember  
Please remember  
I was there for yo and you were there for me  
And remember  
Please remember me  
Please remember  
Please remember  
I was there for you and you were there for me   
Please remember our time together  
When time was your and mine and we were wild and free*  
  
I guess I never really thought. I knew I had to save Dawne, I loved Dawne, love Dawne. I love ... loved Angel. It isn't the same thing, I shouldn't be worried. Angel has Cordelia and Wesley, and ... Gunn, yes, that's his name. They'll take care of him, I know they will. He'll be okay. Spike will take care of Dawne, she'll be safe, even if Spike isn't the greatest influence in the world. the people I left behind, they m,ean the world to me. I saved the world for them. I gave my life so they could be happy. So, please, if all of you, if any of you can hear me, be happy. Be happy happy, because that's all I ever wanted.  
  
*And remember  
Please remember me  
And how we laughed  
And how we smiled  
And how this world was yours, was mine  
And how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free*  
  
'Buffy wants it that way.' Who am I kidding? I just want all of them to live long, healthy lives. Happy lives if it at all possible. I know that each of them will continue to fight evil and all the forces of drakness, each in his or her own way. Angel will be strong and brave, he will be the fighter, and Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn will rally around that strength and bravery, and continue the fight. My friends will continue continue to fight as they are each suited to fight. Willow will call down all things Wiccan, with the help of Tara. Giles will forever be with his books, forever a researcher. Xander, well God only knows what Xander will do. Wait, maybe even He doesn't know, but whatever it is Anya will be only a step behind. Spike will fight like a vampire, and he'll teach Dawne to defend herself. I can trust him with that. I love them all so much. That's why I jumped. My world would be nothing without all of them. My heart is with each of them, letting them know that I love, and will always love them, and to live life to the fullest.  
  
*Cause I had you and you had me  
Please remember  
Please remember  
  
Remember, live and love. That's all I want for all of you, so remember, please remember. 


End file.
